Te Amo, Me Odias
by Mariangela
Summary: UA. ¿Será cierto eso de que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso? Sesshomaru y Kagome están a punto de comprobarlo en esta historia, una versión fresca y divertida diferente a todas las historias SessKag que abundan por ahí, y en la que el amor se manifiesta


**Te Amo, Me Odias**

**Por:** Maggy & Poodlez

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha & Co. © Rumiko Takahashi.

**Nota:** Vaya, otra historia más a la cuenta... En realidad la había comenzado a escribir hace más de un año, pero por distintas circunstancias no había tenido la oportunidad de continuarla ni de publicarla. Hasta que me puse de acuerdo con mi amiga Poodlez (que es una fanática a tiempo completo de los fics Sess/Kag) y decidimos trabajar juntas en este proyecto.

Ahora bien, en cuanto a la historia en sí, no les prometo que vaya a actualizar con regularidad ya que lamentablemente ambas tenemos nuestras propias responsabilidades y aunque quisiéramos escribir todo el día no podríamos. Además, también hay que tomar en cuenta mi musa, que en algunas ocasiones se vuelve extremadamente caprichosa...

En fin¿qué más les puedo decir? La idea principal de esta historia es darle un toque divertido y mas liviano a las típicas historias Sess/Kag que abundan por ahí. Obviamente hay romance, pero acompañado con muchas situaciones cómicas y un tanto absurdas. Bueno, ya mejor le paro a mi verborrea. Espero que disfruten este primer capítulo y no olviden dejarnos sus comentarios.

Ah, por cierto, les extiendo una invitación para que se unan a mi comunidad de MSN, Salón de Musas InuYasha, la cual está dedicada exclusivamente a fanfics y fanarts de InuYasha. Ahí podrán encontrar todo lo referente a fanfics, fanarts, doujinshis entre otras cosas, así como publicar sus propios fics, discutir sobre sus historias de InuYasha favoritas, y lo mejor conocer gente nueva. El link se encuentra en mi perfil. ¡Los espero!

Maggy

**Capítulo 1 - Confesionario**

_Más que negarlo, quisiera olvidarlo  
Pero hay algo entre los dos..._

Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y tengo 25 años.

¿Virgen? No. ¡Gracias a Dios no!

Estado civil: No estoy casada pero tampoco he tenido una relación sentimental estable con ningún hombre desde hace dos años… Eso también implica nada de acción en más de un año… En resumen¡estoy solterita y a la orden!

Profesión: Comunicadora Social con mención en Publicidad y Mercadeo, en resumen, Publicista. Actualmente trabajo como cabeza del departamento de, adivinen, Publicidad y Mercadeo en la revista FrontPage...

...Pero tengo un gran problema...

...Estoy completamente enamorada de mi jefe...

Y ustedes pensarán: "Eso no es ningún problema. Los romances de oficina no son nada nuevos." Y tienen razón, pero en mi caso es diferente.

Mi jefe no me soporta, me odia… O al menos yo pienso que él cree que me odia... ¿Ya se confundieron?

Supongo entonces que debería explicar las cosas antes, desde un principio. Y todo comenzó aquí.

"¡Maldita sea, Sango¿Dónde diablos te metiste?"

Mientras manejaba a casa, iba pensando en las distintas maneras de asesinar, revivir y rematar a mi mejor amiga. Mientras tanto un muy intoxicado - y apenas consciente de su alrededor y de mi enojo - InuYasha, jugaba con mi estéreo, cambiando de estaciones de radio una y otra vez.

"InuYasha¿podrías dejarlo en una sola estación, por favor?" Le dije apretando los dientes y el volante. Él me miró pero hizo caso omiso a mi advertencia.

"¡Aliviánate, Kagome¡Vámonos de fiesta!" Gritó él de repente y comenzó a aplaudir y a mover los brazos al ritmo de la música.

Definitivamente iba a matar a Sango. Sólo a ella se le ocurría desaparecer y dejarme sola para lidiar con InuYasha estando borracho.

Esa noche habíamos decidido salir los tres juntos, como solíamos hacerlo cuando estábamos en la universidad. Sin embargo, las cosas no habían resultado como esperaba. InuYasha se había pasado de tragos, y Sango… No tenía la más mínima idea de dónde se había metido.

Con un poco de esfuerzo logré llevar a InuYasha hasta la puerta, pero éste ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban sus llaves, así que tuvimos que tocar- Bueno, yo tocaba el timbre y él gritaba a los cuatro vientos que le abrieran la maldita puerta.

Después de un par de minutos apareció ante nosotros un muy enojado Jaken. Aunque el hombrecillo no era santo de mi devoción, la verdad lo entendía. Con el escándalo que había armado InuYasha, yo en su lugar le hubiera soltado los perros o llamado a la policía.

No me malinterpreten. InuYasha es mi mejor amigo en el mundo y yo lo adoro. Pero ni se imaginen lo insoportable que se vuelve cuando está borracho. A veces me hace dudar de ese amor...

...Y si Jaken de por sí no lo soportaba, ahora con mucha más razón...

"¡Jaken, mi amigo del alma!" Dijo InuYasha, abrazándolo al notar su incomodidad. Muchas veces he llegado a pensar que lo hace a propósito.

"Lo siento, Sr. Jaken…" Le dije en voz baja, tratando de contener la risa que amenazaba con escapar de mí. Él no me respondió, solo me lanzó una mirada feroz. 

Como pudimos logramos llevarlo hasta su habitación, y tan pronto como puso la cabeza en la almohada se quedó dormido. Entonces le quité los zapatos y lo arropé.

Puesto que Sango tenía las llaves de mi casa, decidí pasar el resto de la noche en casa de InuYasha. De hecho hasta había dejado una pijama y algo de ropa en caso de que me tocara pasar la noche allí, como sucedía en esa oportunidad. Como era mi costumbre, me dirigí al cuarto de al lado y tan pronto como entré a la habitación comencé a desvestirme, murmurando insultos y protestas hacia mis dos desconsiderados amigos. Con toda la conmoción, ni siquiera me había percatado de las maletas junto a la cama ni tampoco del sonido de la regadera. "¡No puedo creer el nervio de este par...!"

Vistiendo solamente mis bragas, me di la vuelta para recoger el resto de mi ropa del suelo.

Y allí estaba él.

Recién salido de la ducha, solo con una toalla blanca atada a la cintura y cubriendo el resto de su anatomía… Su cabello estaba húmedo y algunas gotas de agua corrían por su pecho, bajando lentamente hasta su abdomen, el cual se contraía con cada respiración.

Y él me miraba en silencio.

"Sesshomaru." Escapó de mis labios casi como un susurro.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía. Seis años para ser más exactos. Había cambiado tanto, no parecía el mismo Sesshomaru de hacía seis años atrás, ahora se veía más... hombre.

En mi estupor no noté que se había acercado a mí, y cuando lo hice él se encontraba a menos de un metro de distancia, acercándose cada vez más, con su mirada clavada en mí. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de nuestro "estado", sin embargo no pude reaccionar. No hice el más mínimo intento por cubrirme. Mi boca se secó repentinamente y mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Estaba como en trance, podía sentir pequeños escalofríos recorriendo mi piel. Mis pezones se endurecieron bajo su mirada escrutadora y una sensación familiar comenzó a esparcirse por mi vientre...

"No volverá a pasar." Le escuché murmurar, y abrí los ojos como platos cuando me tomó del brazo y me sacó de la habitación.

"¡Jaken!" Gritó indignado, y como por arte de magia el hombrecillo apareció en el pasillo. "Prepara la habitación de huéspedes para la Srta. Higurashi."

"Sí, señor." Respondió Jaken y se retiró a toda velocidad.

"¡Estás muy equivocada si crees que voy a permitirte hacerlo de nuevo!" Me dijo, lanzando mi ropa al pasillo y cerrando la puerta en mi cara.

"¿Qué diablos...?"

La mañana siguiente desperté muy temprano. Bueno, en realidad me había costado un poco conciliar el sueño después de los sucesos de la noche anterior. Asomé la cabeza por el pasillo, mirando de lado a lado en busca de señales de vida. Aún era muy temprano para que los habitantes de la casa estuviesen despiertos, así que con zapatos en mano salí en puntillas de la habitación, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible y pasar desapercibida.

Esto me hizo recordar mi adolescencia, cuando solía escaparme de casa en las noches para salir con InuYasha o cuando regresaba de madrugada. Sentía como si estaba haciendo algo malo, pero honestamente no deseaba toparme con ningún miembro de la familia Hara, en especial cierto individuo alto, guapo, de cabellos plateados y ojos ambarinos, y con un pésimo humor llamado Sesshomaru.

Llegué hasta las escaleras sin ninguna novedad y comencé a bajarlas lentamente y con cuidado. Toda la casa se encontraba en silencio y sólo podía escuchar el leve chirrido de la madera bajo mis pies.

"Kagome, cariño¿qué estás haciendo?"

La voz de Izayoi, la madre de InuYasha, me tomó por sorpresa y dejé escapar un chillido de la impresión. Cuando di la vuelta para mirarla, ella se encontraba de pie junto a las escaleras, con una taza de café en las manos, y mirándome extrañada por mi actitud.

"Ah, Izayoi, buenos días." Le dije cuando logré reponerme del susto.

¡Diablos, me atraparon! Pensé, tratando de esconder mis zapatos detrás de mí.

"Buenos días, preciosa. No sabía que habías pasado la noche aquí." Me comentó con una sonrisa.

"Ah, sí." A pesar de todo el escándalo que había formado InuYasha cuando llegamos a casa, no me extrañaba en lo absoluto que Izzy no se hubiera percatado. En realidad ella siempre parecía estar en la luna.

"¿Y a dónde ibas?"

"A mi casa."

"¿Por qué no te quedas a desayunar con nosotros? Hace tanto tiempo que no lo haces..." Sugirió ella encantada. 

"Bueno, yo... En realidad..." Necesitaba una excusa válida. Necesitaba salir de allí de inmediato. Sin embargo Izzy no pareció notar mi vacilación.

"¡Fantástico! Iré a decirle a Jaken que coloque otro puesto en la mesa."

¡Diablos! No había forma de escaparme de esta.

Diez minutos más tarde me encontraba en la mesa en compañía de Izzy e InuTaisho, quién también se había levantado a tiempo para alcanzar el desayuno. InuTaisho hablaba sin parar acerca del gran partido de golf que tendría esa mañana con miembros accionistas de una de las empresas televisoras más importantes del país, y de cómo ese encuentro beneficiaría en un futuro a la revista FrontPage. Mientras tanto yo estaba más que aburrida e incómoda con la situación, rogando que todo terminara antes de que alguien más se levantara (léase Sesshomaru).

Momentos después escuché que alguien se acercaba al comedor, y contuve la respiración, pero me sentí muy aliviada que sólo era InuYasha que, curiosamente, había logrado levantarse temprano y salir a comer con los demás.

"Buenos días." Dijo bostezando y rascándose la panza.

Diferentes versiones del mundialmente conocido "buenos días" se dejó escuchar en la cocina mientras un aún adormilado InuYasha se acercó al gabinete y sacaba un plato.

"Por cierto Kagome," dijo de pronto InuTaisho mientras yo tomaba un poco de jugo de naranja, "Como ya sabes, el re-lanzamiento de Front-Page necesita de un ambicioso proyecto publicitario ya que queremos alcanzar a los consumidores más jóvenes... Es por eso que estaba pensando en proponerte que tú tomes las riendas del proyecto. ¿Qué te parece?"

Para hacer una larga historia corta, digamos que de puro milagro logré no rociar a todos con el jugo. ¡No podía creerlo! Digo, el Lunes de la semana pasada me encontré con que me había quedado sin mi trabajo en New-Tech Corp., producto de una grandiosa estafa... Y ahora resulta que el buen InuTaisho me está considerando para encabezar su proyecto, nada más ni nada menos. ¡Es absolutamente genial!

"Será un placer trabajar para la revista, me parece un proyecto sumamente interesante." Logré decir con voz calmada y muy profesional mientras internamente brincaba en una pata.

Ah, pero como todo momento de felicidad se paga caro, justo en ése momento cierta personita con pésimo humor matutino decidió hacer su estelar entrada en la cocina luciendo muy casual mientras daba los últimos toques a su corbata.

InuTaisho se apresuró a saludar al recién llegado mientras éste se limitó a asentir la cabeza en reconocimiento. Izzy fue un poco más efusiva en su tono de voz e InuYasha... ¿Qué demonios significaba esa sonrisita maliciosa?

"¿Te gustó tu sorpresa hermanito?" Y podría jurar que InuYasha era la copia en carbón del gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

El mayor de los hermanos Hara no le prestó más atención a Inu que a un insecto rastrero; sin embargo su malestar se hizo presente en un micrométrico fruncido del entrecejo.

"¿Vas a desayunar con nosotros," preguntó Izzy a punto de poner otro plato en la mesa con un simple movimiento de su visiblemente delicada muñeca.

"Será en otra ocasión. Si no salgo en este instante llegaré tarde a mi primera reunión." Y sin más, se fue.

Tan pronto se escuchó la puerta cerrarse, todo volvió a la normalidad en la cocina nuevamente.

"Volviendo a lo nuestro Kagome, te espero en mi oficina el lunes a primera hora para que te entrevistes con los abogados de la revista y firmes contrato. ¿Tenemos un trato?." Dijo InuTaisho levantándose de su asiento y colocando la servilleta de tela en la mesa.

"Trato. El lunes puntual como un reloj inglés," sonriendo abiertamente mientras Inu me miraba con cara de "¿qué?".

Media hora después me encontraba finalmente en el auto, camino a casa.

_Ay como odio amarte..._


End file.
